Apollo Justice: Turnabout Curtains
by Trevor Turnbeq
Summary: A missing person and a murder in a bowling alley. Everything is simple, but there is more than meets the eye here. Join Apollo Justice, as he unravels this case and determines it's horrific outcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Turnabout Curtains**_

**_Author: Trevor Turnbeq_**

**_--_**

**_Prologue_**

"Phoenix Wright?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But, I just spoke with him yesterday. That can't be!"

"Listen, Mr. Justice. I am extremely sorry. But Phoenix is..."

"NO!"

A slamming of a door was heard, crying in the background. Then, panting is heard, and rustling. A sigh is let out, and a man dials his cellular phone.

"I'm here, with the body."

Distant voices are heard in the background.

"Yes. Now, what am I do to with the body?"

The same voice is heard.

"Okay. I've taken care of the two. Now to move onto the third..." The man uttered, hanging up his cell phone. He walks away.

_A murder and a missing person. Are they connected?_

_--_

**_Chapter One_**

Apollo Justice was asleep inside of his apartment. At the moment, he is having all sorts of terrible dreams of his mentor, Phoenix Wright. Phoenix was reported missing two days ago, and Apollo had just discovered this the night before. He found out, from a woman in Phoenix's past...

Apollo's alarm clock went off as it struck 8:15 AM. He got up and turned it off and casually walked towards his kitchen. Apollo had a terrible night. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number of the Wright Anything Agency. Trucy answered, she had an angst tone in her voice, sadly.

"Wright Anything Agency." Trucy uttered, rustling was heard in the background.

"Trucy! Any news on your father yet?" Apollo questioned, eager for answers.

"Oh! Polly! Maya Fey is here, she is in need to see you." Trucy came back to her self. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right over..." Apollo said, and he shut his phone. He walked over into his bedroom.

Apollo dressed up in his regular red suit. This time, he put a trench-coat over his outfit, and he walked out of the door. Apollo went down onto the street and waved for a cab, after a minute or so, one picked him up.

"Wright Anything Agency. 2342 Allay Ave." Apollo instructed the driver as he got into the cab.

Justice looked out the window in despair. Questions raced through his mind. Where could Mr. Wright be? Why did he disappear? And what is with this Maya Fey? After five minutes, they reached their destination.

"21.65." The driver asked for his money. Apollo reached into his pocket and pulled out the exact amount and shoved it into the driver's hand. He smiled, Apollo smirked back and got out of the cab.

Apollo approached the building. It seemed like yesterday that he was coming here in need of a job. Now, he is here to find his mentor, who went missing the other night for an unknown reason. Apollo went through the door and saw Trucy and Maya sitting on the couch. Trucy now was a year older and she wears a dark blue cape instead of bright blue. She also now wears black fur boots, along with a hat that was a different shade of blue than her previous one.

Maya Fey, Phoenix's old assistant. Maya now looked oddly different than she did eight years ago. Maya grew about four inches, and has a different build than before. She wears an outfit that is similar to Iris's from the third game, except it is a darker pink. She has developed a different face and body, more like her sister, Mia Fey. Maya and Trucy were sharing tears next to each other on the couch, when Apollo went in. Maya noticed Apollo immediately, as he sat down on the couch directly across from them.

"Mr. Justice!" Maya yelled in glee, she still had tears in her eyes.

"Please, call me, Apollo." Apollo let out, giving a slight smile.

"Yes well, Apollo. Do you have any news on Nick?" Maya questioned as she hugged Trucy in reassurance.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't know what the hell to do. I feel helpless!" Apollo said, clutching his fists.

"It's not your fault, Polly." Trucy murmured, as she leaned forward.

"Yeah. Don't beat yourself up." Maya added in, Apollo released his anger and unclutched his fists.

"I can't help it..." Apollo sighed, closing his eyes.

"It's okay. Whenever I was with Nick, he used to get angry that he couldn't help his clients." Maya was feeling nostalgic. Apollo looked up, his bracelet tightened a little bit.

"About that...can I speak with you about something?" Apollo questioned, leaning back.

"What is it?" Maya responded, resting her arm on the armrest.

"Uhm, Trucy. Can you, excuse us for a sec?" Apollo asked polity. Trucy huffed.

"What is with it and adult's privacy!?" Trucy questioned, getting up and pouting. She left in a slight anger. To where she went is unknown.

Apollo and Maya were now alone, the atmosphere felt dark and heavy.

"I wanted to ask you...about your relationship with Mr. Wright, eight years ago." Apollo started the conversation. Maya sighed and looked Apollo dead in the eyes.

"Phoenix, was more than just a friend to me. He...was so much more." Maya started to stutter, she was nervous.

"More than a friend?" Apollo asked, looking interested.

"Um..Yes. We were involved with each other, sexually." Maya let out, as if she was embarrassed. Apollo's eyes widened as if this was a surprise.

"What!?" Apollo yelled in a confused tone.

"Yes. We were um.. 'quite the couple' as Pearly said." Maya kept talking, she was becoming more steady.

"Pearly? Whose that?" Apollo questioned with curiosity.

"It was my cousin. She always fooled around about me and Nick's relationship. Little did she know, it was far more than a joke." Maya continued, fiddling with her thumbs.

"When was the last you saw Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked, but Maya looked down.

"..." Maya stayed silent. Apollo's bracelet tightened.

"I-I'm sorry." Apollo took back his comment.

"It's quite alright. I enjoyed our talk. Even though it was painful." Maya said once again, this time she smiled after she said it.

The air became thinner and Apollo felt relieved. Everything fell into context, and Apollo smiled a little.

"That reminds me..." Maya said, taking out something from her jacket pocket. "we have a client at the Detention Center."

"Client? I'm defending at a time like this?" Apollo questioned in anger, he stood up.

"It seems that he was a suspect in a murder that had happened last night." Maya voiced, as she stood up as well. She was shorter than Apollo, about five inches shorter.

"What? Why would I do this? I'm trying to investigate Phoenix Wright's disappearance, not someone else!" Apollo exclaimed, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Look. Defend him, you must. You know it's the right thing to do, so do it." Maya became extremely glum, and looked on in anger. Apollo's bracelet felt tighter than ever.

"O-okay..." Apollo said. That's all he could say.

"I'll set off to find Trucy. Go visit your client..." Maya said in the same tone. She walked out the door, and the atmosphere was numb. Apollo's ears went deaf for a few seconds.

Before he knew it, he ended up going to the Detention Center, to visit one hell of a client.

_August 5th, 11:32 AM_

_Detention Center_

Apollo walked into the Detention Center, he asked the guard to see a man who was charged for murder last night. A man was summoned, this man looked stranger than anyone Apollo has ever seen.

The man was dressed in a green combat jacket with a black scarf around his neck. He had a gray beret on and navy blue cargo pants that were shredded all over the place. He had no shoes on, just his bare feet. The man also had fingerless gloves on, and blood on the palm side. He looked very strange, and had an even stranger aura.

"H-hello." Apollo tried to speak, but something was caught in his throat.

"Mr. Apollo Justice. I assume you are here to defend me?" The man said in a calm tone, he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. Perhaps we can start of with an introduction. What's your name?" Apollo questioned, taking a seat across from the glass.

"...You will only know me as PWA. It simply means Person Without Attempt, which means I am not the murderer." PWA spoke in a different tone, he seemed angered.

"Uh..well, PWA. I must ask you a few questions. Such as, where were you the night of the murder?" Apollo immediately got to business, PWA looked up into Apollo's eyes.

"I was at the scene of the crime, which was a bowling alley, next to Highway 18." PWA did not lie, and spoke calmly.

"The scene of the crime? What were you doing there?" Apollo asked with nervousness in his voice.

"Well, what else would I be doing? Naturally, I was murdering the victim." PWA said with a smile. Apollo looked surprised.

"You're kidding." Apollo turned away for a moment. "I can't defend this. What was Maya thinking?" Apollo questioned himself. His cell phone began to ring.

"No phone calls in the detention center." The guard exclaimed.

"I'll be right back PWA. I just need to take this..." Apollo said, heading out the door looking at the caller ID. It was a number he didn't recognize it.

Outside, the sky was dark and the atmosphere was depressing.

"Apollo Justice." Apollo casually answered his phone.

"Apollo, glad to see you still answer the phone." Phoenix's voice was on the phone. Apollo's eyes widened.

"Mr. Wright!? Where are you!?" Apollo yelled into the phone.

"That isn't important. What I need you to do..is defend your client." Phoenix said, a fence shaking was heard in the background.

"Defend...my...client?" Apollo uttered, looking around.

"He is completely innocent. You need to prove who really killed the victim." Phoenix breathed as if he was nervous.

"Where are you?!" Apollo asked with disbelief.

"I always have you in my sights..." Phoenix said and the line went dead after that.

Apollo fell to his knees in disbelief. Phoenix Wright, missing for three days. The client, the murder, could it all have been connected? What does it mean?!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

_ August 5th_

Detention Center

"PWA..." Apollo uttered, walking into the detention center.

"Yes?" PWA responded, scratching his face.

"I'll do my best to prove your innocence." Apollo murmured, as he looked down to his feet.

"Good..." PWA said, and smiled with delight on his face.

"Let's start with this. What were you doing at the bowling alley that night?" Apollo began his questioning and took a seat across from the glass.

"Well, incidentally, I was bowling that night. The victim, his name I do not even know, was bowling in the lane next to me. Around my last frame, he turned around, to answer his cellular phone. And then..." PWA paused after what he said.

"Then what?" Apollo tried to get him to talk.

"Figure it out. I can't tell you anything more." PWA stuttered as he said this.

"What!? That clearly puts you at a disadvantage." Apollo said as he stood up, in astonishment.

"You're quite wrong." PWA whispered. Apollo's bracelet tightened slightly.

"Huh?" Apollo muttered to himself.

"..." PWA was saying something put it couldn't be heard.

"One more thing..." Apollo added before he left.

"Hmm?" PWA hummed and glanced up.

"Who are you? Really?" Apollo questioned as he put his hands on the glass.

"...Think about it. There's more to this than you know." PWA quoted, and than left to his detention cell.

Apollo was left in confusion. He needed to gather more answers, which would most likely lead to more questions. He began to set off for the bowling alley.

__

August 5th

Highway 18 Bowling Alley

The place was cluttered with a bunch of people, observing the crime scene. Apollo slowly approached the crime scene also, moving through the crowd of people. Inside the crime scene, there was a lot of things. First off, there was a bowling ball with smeared blood all over the side. Secondly, there was blood nearly all over the place, and lastly, the body has been moved towards the lane. Apollo went into the crime scene, only to be met by the moody face of Detective, Ema Skye.

"Ah! Mr. Justice!" Ema exclaimed, placing her hand on her face.

"...Yeah. It's me." Apollo said, with a upset expression on his face.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Ema asked. A light bulb went off in Apollo's head.

"Wait! Ema! Can you do me a favor and trace a call?" Apollo asked with fire in his eyes. Ema saw this fire.

"Well, I..I don't know." Ema stuttered, she didn't want to upset him.

"Can you!?" Apollo asked anxiously, gripping onto Ema's shoulders.

" I can! But—" Ema was cut off.

"No time! Let's trace this call!" Apollo yelled, gripping Ema by the wrist and dragging her out of the bowling alley. She squealed and was dragged out of the bowling alley by Apollo.

Right now, Apollo didn't have time to collect evidence. He had to discover where his old mentor was, and what the hell was going on.

__

August 5th

Criminal Affairs Department

Apollo was pacing back and forth, he seemed worried about something. Ema approached him from behind and gripped his shoulder. Apollo jumped in shock and turned around, he was glad to see Ema.

"Ema! Did you trace the call!?" Apollo questioned with an excited tone.

"Yes. It was at a gas station, north of town in the countryside. It seems that the call was from a payphone." Ema explained, throwing down the results on her desk.

"Let's go!" Apollo yelled, and ran out the door. Ema slowly followed.

__

August 5th

Countryside Gas Station

Ema's car approached the gas station and no one was present. The place was deserted. Apollo got out of the passenger seat and walked towards the payphone that was present next to the tire pump. It was off the hook and a busy signal was heard. Apollo sighed, he was back to no leads of where Phoenix Wright is.

"Dammit!" Apollo yelled at himself. Ema approached him, slowly.

"Apollo..." Ema tried to reassure Apollo.

"It's no use. Take me back to the bowling alley. He obviously is not here." Apollo said, banging his hand on the payphone booth.

"He?" Ema questioned.

"Forget it. It really is nothing." Apollo said, he didn't need anyone to find out about his little investigation.

"Hmm..." Ema hummed, in suspicion.

"Let's go..." Apollo said. Ema and Apollo got into the car and drove off. A man emerged from inside the gas station. He watched them drive off.

__

"Apollo. Still as hasty as ever."

The man spoke in a tone that was deep and raspy. After the car was out of view, the man walked back into the gas station.__

August 5th

Highway 18 Bowling Alley

Apollo walked into the bowling alley and headed straight to the crime scene, Lane 3. A look at the crime scene, it would tell you that it was a simple murder. But it was much more then that, the mysteries were in between the lines. Apollo ducked under the crime scene tape and knelt down next to the body. He had something clutched in his hand, it was a note. Apollo slowly opened his hand and took out the note. Apollo read it to himself, in disbelief.

'_I see you found the clue I left you. This crime scene tells more if it is unraveled_, _you just have to look hard enough. But don't be swayed so easily, there is more than meets the eye here. A vital clue lies in this very lane.' _

"The killer is toying with me..." Apollo thought aloud, and shoved the note in his pocket.

Apollo looked around and took out his notebook and a ballpoint pen. He walked towards the bowling ball that lay next to the computer. He jotted it down in his notebook. There was blood smeared all over the right side and it looked like it was bashed in on the other side. Apollo spun it around and noticed that there was fabric in the finger hole. He took a closer look, and noticed that it was gray and smooth. Something from a jacket, perhaps? Apollo took note of it in his notebook and moved towards the lane. On the front, there was blood all over and in the gutter. Apollo shuddered and noted it in his book. Apollo coughed and then moved to where the bowling balls lay, he lifted them up and he went to the fourth one. He lifted that up, what lay under it was a beanie. The beanie looked oddly familiar, and Apollo recognized it almost immediately.

"What?!" Apollo exclaimed.

The familiar beanie was perhaps the vital clue. It smelt of Phoenix Wright's shampoo and still had some strands of hair inside. Apollo spun the beanie around and noticed blood spots next to the 'PAPA.' Also, the button was ripped off and left a whole in the hat. Apollo was literally astonished at this and wondered what it was doing there. Apollo stuffed the hat into his left pocket and looked around cautiously. Apollo had to continue his investigating and presumed it.

Apollo glanced over at the bowling shoes, which were sprawled out next to the chairs by the computers. Inside the shoes, were socks that were soaked in blood. Apollo emptied the shoes and the blood socks onto the floor, he shuddered and took note of it. Apollo glanced back at the victim, he noticed he had bare feet. Apollo hummed to himself and looked around for more things. He needed something else. Perhaps the victim's identity?

The victim lay, stone cold on the ground. Apollo began reaching through his pockets for a wallet or something of the sort. Finally, his hand touched something and Apollo pulled it out. It was his identity card. Apollo looked at the card closely, and it belonged to a man named "David Haws." The name sounded familiar, but Apollo couldn't put his finger on it. Apollo sighed and figured he had no leads still. He walked out of the bowling alley, the only lead he had was Phoenix Wright's hat. Which still remained a mystery.

__

August 5th

Wright Anything Agency

Apollo was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, when Maya and Trucy walked in.

"Polly!" Trucy shouted, running and hugging Apollo. Apollo hugged back.

"Hey Trucy." Apollo said, releasing the hug.

"Mr. Justice. Any leads?" Maya questioned, sitting on the couch across from Apollo.

"One." Apollo stuttered, sitting up. Maya's eyes widened.

"Y-you got one! What is it?" Maya asked with furious intent.

"Calm down. It's just...this." Apollo said, pulling out Phoenix Wright's hat.

"! That's Daddy's hat!" Trucy exclaimed. Maya had a paranoid look on her face.

"W-where did you find that!?" Maya stuttered with anger in her voice.

"It was under some bowling balls. Hidden." Apollo explained, trying to make sense of it.

"Trucy.. Can you...leave...for a few minutes?" Maya politely said, rubbing her hand over her face.

"Huh?" Trucy murmured, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Please! Just go!" Maya voiced, and Trucy walked out.

The atmosphere slowly became dark and despiteful.

"Maya...you're reaction. It was...strange." Apollo said, with confusion in his tone.

"Strange?" Maya questioned, placing her hand on her left breast, near her heart.

"Quite. I noticed you began..sweating. Why was that?" Apollo began further questioning.

"I..don't know what you're talking about." Maya had the same expression from the one with the hat. Apollo's bracelet tightened.

"Do you know something..about this hat?" Apollo began to pry.

"I-I-I..." Maya couldn't say anything.

"Why was the hat here!? You know!" Apollo yelled, as if he was in court.

"...Ugh..Uh..Uh..." Maya felt as if she couldn't speak.

"What connection does Phoenix Wright have with the murder!?" Apollo questioned with furious. Maya screamed.

The atmosphere dimmed, and everything came into light soon after that.

__

"The victim, was not a regular man."

"What?"

"He was...a rapist."

"Rapist!?"

"Y-yes. I was a victim of the sort. And so was someone very close to you. You're sister, perhaps?"

"Sister!? I-I'm an only child!"

"No..Trucy, she is your sibling. You share the same mothers, yet separate fathers."

"W-whaaaaaaat!?"

"Yes. This man sexually assaulted me and Trucy..."

"No. I-It can't be!"

"Perhaps...you can figure the true murderer out now?"

And the rest is silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_August 6__th__, 9:54 AM_

_Defendant Lobby No.3_

Apollo Justice was in the lobby, thinking and pondering about what today would be like. He barely got any sleep over last night. Apollo could do nothing but think. PWA appeared in front of him.

"Today is it." PWA muttered to Apollo.

"Y-yeah. Can you answer my question yet?" Apollo said, sitting down slowly.

"And that is?" PWA responded, looking down at him.

"Who are you!? And how are you related to this case!?" Apollo questioned furiously. PWA looked away for a brief moment.

"The secret is in my name." PWA uttered, glancing back at Apollo.

"P.W.A.?" Apollo spelt it out and thought about it.

"It's quite simple, really. If you think of what they stand for..." PWA said, Apollo's eyes widened.

"No. It can't be! So, that's how you're related to this case!" Apollo yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Heh heh heh. It's time for court. Let's move." PWA said, moving into the courtroom. Apollo was left in utter shock and disbelief.

_I've figured it out now. I know who the murderer is..._

_August 6__th__, 10:00 AM_

_Courtroom No.6_

"Court is now in session for the trial of ...?" The judge was cutoff by something strange.

"What is it, Herr Judge?" Klavier questioned, snapping his fingers.

"The defendant's name is not in the files!" The judge uttered, his eyes widening.

"Ah..yes. That is just a precaution. The defendant does not wish his name to be publicized for anything. So, he will remain under the identity as 'Charlie Horse.' Klavier explained, smiling at Apollo.

"This is getting bad..." Apollo thought to himself, putting his finger on his forehead.

"Will er..the defendant, please take the stand." The judge said, flipping through the court record. PWA took the stand.

_Everything became silent. It seemed as if something was wrong._

"Name, and occupation." Klavier quoted as usual.

"...You will know me only as PWA. And my occupation, I am a taxi driver." PWA said, Apollo was not informed that he was a taxi driver.

"Taxi driver? That's quite an odd occupation." The judge stated, eyes widening.

"Yes, well. It is my **second** profession. An incident happened that forced me to quit my last occupation." PWA said, staring down at his feet.

"What was your last occupation?" The judge asked, his eyes returning to normal.

"...It has nothing to do with this case. So I will not testify about it." PWA said, tightening his scarf.

"...Very well. Testify about, the night of the crime." The judge ordered, slamming his gavel.

"Certainly." PWA murmured with a smile.

"_That night, I was bowling in Lane 4. The man next to me was the victim, I had an eye on his bowling score. If I remember clearly, after he bowled his last frame, an unknown assailant walked up to him and slammed his face with a bowling ball. Afterwards, the victim managed to grab something of the victim's head. What it is, even I don't know..."_

"Hmm. Well, this testimony seems strange. Mr. Justice, your cross examination if you will.

"Alright. PWA, I have a question. Was this, what the victim pulled off the assailant's head?" Apollo uttered, presenting Phoenix Wright's hat.

"As I stated, I do not know what he had taken off his head. All I know, was that it was something." PWA quoted from his testimony.

"...Oh." Apollo was at a dead end.

"Herr Forehead!" Klavier shouted across the courtroom.

"Huh?" Apollo uttered to himself.

"Don't you find that quite strange. This hat is actually bright, and the bowling alley had perfect lighting. In fact, it would be hard **not** to see this." Klavier said, with a smile on his face.

"That's right!" The judge remarked. Apollo put his finger on his forehead.

"Heh heh heh..." PWA laughed at these remarks.

"PWA?" The judge said, his eyes wide again.

"You're forgetting one very basic thing. What if I **couldn't **see the item?" PWA said, with a grin on his face.

"Well, naturally, it was at the beginning of the lane." Apollo quoted, remembering the scene of the crime.

"After I heard the scream of the victim, I glanced up, only to see a victim falling with something clutched in his hand, it was balled up. That's why I couldn't see it. It was balled up in the victim's hand." PWA explained, slamming his right hand on the witness stand.

"Objection! It is a beanie. Beanies don't fit in someone's hand so they aren't visible." Klavier tried to grasp for straws.

"Oh they do. When they are balled up..." Apollo said, as he was holding the beanie, clutched and balled up in his hand.

"Argh!" Klavier grunted.

"PWA, I want you to testify about this..er..assailant." The judge said, slamming his gavel.

"My pleasure." PWA responded.

"_The assailant was a man. I couldn't see his face, but I had a clear view of his back. The man was a slim figure, and had a gray sweater on. I don't know much about the man, but I do know that I was the only one to notice him."_

"Hmm...an odd testimony. No information, only that he was slim and had a gray sweater. Mr. Justice, you may proceed with the cross-examination.

"Very well. PWA, how come you're the only one who noticed the assailant?" Apollo began to question.

"Heh heh. Well, there were few people there." PWA explained, looking down at his feet.

"Huh?" Apollo muttered.

"It seems there was a party at the bowling alley that night. A **private party**." Klavier said, fiddling with the paper on his desk.

"A private party?" Apollo asked, slamming his fists on the desk.

"..." PWA stayed silent and was grinning.

"Quite. Achtung, baby! Perhaps PWA can shed light on the matter?" Klavier shouted, pointing at PWA.

"Of course I can." PWA said with confidence in his voice.

"Alright. Testify about this 'private party.' The judge ordered, looking angry at the defendant.

"_That night, it was a friend of mine's birthday. We hosted a private party there, there were little people there. Only five people were present at the party. How the victim got into the bowling alley is unknown, the same situation with the assailant."_

"Huh, so..there was a party. And the victim just waltzed in?" The judge asked with a confused look on his face.

"It would seem that way, yes." PWA responded, grinning at the question.

"I see. You're cross-examination, Mr. Justice." The judge said, slamming his gavel down.

"Alright. Whose birthday was it?" Klavier questioned, snapping his fingers.

"...Much you ask such trivial questions?" PWA uttered, looking down at the floor.

"It may be relevant to the case. Answer!" Klavier ordered, pointing his finger at PWA.

"Objection! Don't badger the witness! This could have no effect on the case at all!" Apollo shouted across the courtroom.

"Order! Order!" The judge yelled, and slammed his gavel.

"Humph." Klavier uttered under his breath.

"Anyways..." Apollo began to speak.

"Objection! I want an investigation carried out. Herr Judge!" Klavier shouted.

"Err..yes?" The judge responded.

"I want them to find the bowling alley owner, and find who booked the party! Understood?" Klavier asked for an investigation.

"Yes! We will take a twenty-minute recess. Within that time, we will find out who booked the party. Court is adjourned_._" The judge slammed his gavel down.


End file.
